


About Late Nights and Knights

by hoonhao_love



Series: Hyunlix Universe 🌌 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Secret Crush, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "I saw somebody following you so I was trying to catch up and help you but it was too late" AU





	About Late Nights and Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of  About Notebooks and Doodles. 
> 
> This chap can be understood without reading the first one, too!  
> But do feel free to check the other one out too. 
> 
> Also, enjoy!

Hyunjin bid farewell to Changbin and Minho at their apartment and closed the door after him, breathing in the cool air. Pocketing his hands in the cozy jacket he had made sure to carry with him that afternoon, he picked his pace, watching as few couples passed by him, all huddled together to preserve the body heat. He wished he could also go out with the one he had been crushing on for a few days now. He rubbed his eyes in surprise and then shuffled his hands back in the coat pockets, scoffing when he saw the object of his thought crossing the road. What are the chances Felix would appear just when Hyunjin thought of him.

_Maybe they're meant to be, who knows?_

Hyunjin let a fond chuckle when Felix almost ran into one of the couples in his hurry to cross the road, bowing and apologising profusely. How can someone look this cute? _Just how? What sorcery is this?_

Felix was alone and it was dark, too late for a boy like Felix to be out alone. So Hyunjin decided to just follow Felix till his destination, just to make sure he made it safe and didn't get jumped on or anything. He pulled the cloth of the turtle neck over his face to cover the lower part of face, cold air creating the burning sensation since his skin had dried at that part.  
He probably should ask Felix what lotion he uses to make his skin look so soft and smooth. _You already creeped him out by trying to snoop in his bag, sure go ahead, ask what lotion he uses. It's not at all creepy,_ _Hwang_ _Hyunjin_ _._

Just as they crossed an alley known for illegal activities, a guy dressed in all black, who was leaning on the wall just a few seconds ago, began to follow Felix. Hyunjin, not wanting to jump to conclusion, simply decided to follow both of them and prayed that the guy would just leave Felix be and wouldn't bother him. Not wanting to take any risk, Hyunjin kept close and it didn't help that Felix seemed busy on his phone. He would look up periodically to watch his way, but other than that Felix seemed completely oblivious to the two guys who were following with (probably) two different intentions.  
Hyunjin almost expected Felix to duck into the next mini mart, why else would he be out at this hour? But unfortunately Felix kept walking, casting a wishful glance at the mart as he passed by it, light illuminating his features beautifully. He looked tired, his usual sunshine smile gone, replaced by a tired one. Hyunjin almost pushed the guy in black aside to go and pull the Australian in his arms, to whisper sweet nothing to him.

 _Wow, can_ _Hyunjin_ _get anymore creepier?_

His suspicion was confirmed when the guy faltered when they reached the mini mart, waited for a few seconds outside the mart and then followed Felix again. Hyunjin jogged to catch up with the duo who had suddenly started walking fast. If Hyunjin didn't know better, he'd think Felix had found out about the guy who was following him, but the boy's eyes had been glued to his smartphone screen the entire time.

It had been good fifteen minutes that Hyunjin had begun following Felix, who was also being followed by a rogue _(Okay, maybe he shouldn't jump to conclusion, but his gut feelings weren't too positive about the guy)_. Felix still seemed blissfully unaware of the guy, who had began to catch up to him, moving closer with every step. This had Hyunjin take faster and longer strides, because he had this gut feeling that the guy was about to strike in on Felix and, if not Felix's cash, at least Hyunjin wished to save Felix from anything brutal.

They reached the quiet part of the sidewalk where the apartments stood proudly, the lights off in every single home, making Hyunjin even more anxious. Maybe he should've carried a bat with him, just for safety. But he hadn't and he hoped all the time and money he spent to hit the gym with Changbin and Chan would pay off now at least. And maybe score a date too.  _Just maybe._

As much as he wished for Felix's safety and for the guy to just leave without doing any harm to Felix, he was really looking forward to playing Felix's knight in shining armour. And wow, _does he sound selfish_? Can you blame him? Anyone would be happy to score a date with the dancer, he was just that cute and sweet and kind and -

_Holy fuck._

_What did just happen?_

_Was_ _Hyunjin_ _dreaming?_

His hand came to make sure that his jaw was still intact and that it wasn't laying on the ground. He blinked his eyes in a shock, this wasn't what he was expecting Felix to do honestly.

Just as soon as the guy had come close enough, ready to pounce on the younger male, Felix had suddenly turned around and round house kicked his jaw, kneeing the guy right after. The guy rolled around, groaning and curling in a ball. Hyunjin winced, can't imagine how much that must have hurt, seeing as the kick was unexpected and was pretty sharp and hard. _Ouch._

"Hyunjin, hi!" Felix called out excitedly when he saw Hyunjin standing just a few feet away from them, mouth open and too in shock to actually notice that Felix had noticed and that he remembered his name.  
The Australian walked over to Hyunjin, chuckling on seeing the taller boy open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. "Pretty cool, huh? That should teach him not to follow anyone around," he spoke, still gazing at Hyunjin's awestruck expressions, internally feeling warm at how cute Hyunjin looked. He raised his hand and closed his mouth for Hyunjin, winking at him and turning around to walk away. He entered the apartment a few feet away from where Hyunjin stood, still trying to process what just had happened.

Maybe when Hyunjin gains the control of his senses back and thinks back to his reaction and Felix closing his mouth for him, he'd be dying out of embarrassment. Two encounters with his crush and so far he has only managed to make a fool of himself. And here he was dreaming to Felix's knight in shining armour.

Groaning, the rogue rolled over, facing Hyunjin. He let out a painful laugh, "You so whipped, man," he muttered and laughed some more, spitting out blood. Hyunjin scrunched his nose at that, but hey, he totally deserved it.

Hyunjin decides that his work was done seeing as how Felix had reached his destination safely, though Hyunjin hadn't contributed in his safety but thoughts do count too, right?  
Walking away, he 'accidently' stepped on the guy's hand, who groaned loudly, swatting at Hyunjin's leg.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there, mate."  
  
  


How long will Hyunjin have to wait to make a move on Felix? At the rate he's embarrassing himself, it's likely he'll have to keep waiting till next life.

 _Fighting,_ _Hyunjin_ _._

_Stay strong!_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story!💙 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
